


Hot Sexe Reader Inserts ft. Yaoi

by petitchoufluer



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Misleading Jokes, Other, Parody, Sinner, shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitchoufluer/pseuds/petitchoufluer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the joke stuff I wrote on "markiplierfanfiction". Most are awful jokes so tread with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Sexe Reader Inserts ft. Yaoi

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to hoard "markiplierfanfiction" but didn't want to get banned. so, naturally, i posted something. then it just got out of control. 
> 
> there's a channel awesome/that guy with the glasses thing in here, just so you know.

_Omelette_ \- Reader/Markiplier

_**no.** _

* * *

 

_Confessional_ \- Darkiplier/Reader

Darkiplier throws fucking holy water at your face and reads passages from the bible and its not sexy at all, _you fucking sinner_.

* * *

 

_Vineyard Peach_ \- Wilford Warfstache/Reader

“But why?” The mustached man asked, staring into your eye colored eyes and running his hand through your hair colored hair. “Why don’t you want to go for a mustache ride, ____?”

“'Cause I’m **NOT A FUCKING SINNER** ,” you said.

“I understand and respect that let's go to church.”

And then you did. You went to church and confessed your sins like reading "markiplier x reader" fanfiction on tumblr dot com.

Despite this, you still didn't go to Heaven. Sad.

* * *

 

 

 

_Epoch_ \- Markiplier/Yamimash

ive never watched a yamimash video in my life an all I know is that people like him getting fugged by mark and he’s a dragon in games

* * *

 

_Let's Hear It For the Boy_ \- Markiplier/Linkara/Suede

“Oh Mark, you are so manly. please eat my hot Minnesotan ass.” Linkara said sexily, his eyes glazing over with lust and darkness and sexiness and lust before pushing down his pants and underwear. He gazed back at the younger man as he bent over.

“'Kay,” Mark said getting onto his knees.

 **SUDDENLY THE DOOR SLAMMED OPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** It was Suede.

“No Linkara why are you doing this!!!! people ship you with Dr. Insano or Spoony you cant just go for some lets player that isn't even affiliated with the site!” he said, eyes glistening with tears.

“But Suede. Join us.”

“Ok.”

Then they had a big gang bang and got into one big orgy pile and the author of this story went to Wal-Mart and tripped in the parking lot and ate shit on the cement.

**the end**


End file.
